


together [Art]

by nettleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, alternatively this is the art cover for some obscure diy queer screamo band, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest
Summary: "it's not the less i know the betterbaby we're in this together"(harry and draco to one another at some point)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	together [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> "it's not the less i know the better  
> baby we're in this together"
> 
> (harry and draco to one another at some point)

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the drarry discord drawble challenge for april. prompt was: “the less i know the better” and a limited palette of bunny day colours (!) and no grey or black! this was very challenging but also fun? traditional line art, no scanner (what’s new), edited with gimp + inkscape  
> and almost everyone commenting during the challenge kept inverting harry and draco! but it’s ok, i’m still really proud of my lines (fyi draco is the one with the t-shirt and the tattoo) (but you do you)
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
